Cimiterium
by Sve Ann
Summary: Orang yang hidupnya dikelilingi oleh lingkaran dosa maka tidak akan pernah sampai ke akhirat (SakuMiyo)


**Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

 **Cimiterium © Sve Ann**

Orang yang hidupnya dikelilingi oleh lingkaran dosa maka tidak akan pernah sampai ke akhirat

Middle Age!AU

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

Ada hal yang tidak biasa dialami Sakuma malam ini. Setelah makan malam, sang Abbas, Bapa Yuuki datang menghampirinya, berbicara secara personal perihal sederhana.

"Tolong nanti tutup semua pintu gereja setelah ibadat komplina usai."

Sakuma sebagai anggota baru dalam lingkaran biara hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala. Mulut yang terkatup rapat hanya mampu menyimpan kata dalam benak, tak urung keluar karena perintah para petinggi dikenal mutlak.

Helaan nafas berat terungkap setelah sang pria paruh baya memberi jarak jauh. Kepala terus menyugesti kata semangat. Ia tidak boleh membuat kesalahan di tugas perdana malam ini.

* * *

Waktu yang diminta akhirnya tiba.

Usai menyanjung nyanyian ibadat malam, para rahib menaikkan kembali tudung kepala. Sang pemimpin doa turun dari mimbar dengan langkah tegak, lalu disambung oleh beberapa rahib yang duduk di bangku koor. Sakuma mengambil deretan paling akhir dari barisan untuk menuju pintu keluar.

Langkah ketukan kaki para manusia bertudung yang semula menggema telah sempurna tertelan dalam kegelapan lorong-lorong. Disanalah ia menyadari bahwa kini ia tinggal seorang diri. Hanya kesunyian yang menyapa ketika dirinya merapatkan dua bilah pintu kayu bersulur ukiran.

Pintu masuk telah terkunci rapat. Kini yang tersaji tinggalah satu-satunya pintu yang mengantarnya menuju biara.

Diiringi rasa mistis yang menyergap, Sakuma melangkah terburu. Rasa panik hampir meredupkan jiwa semangatnya dalam menunaikan perintah. Ia hampir saja lupa mengunci pintu keluar gereja dan mematikan obor-obor yang menerangi malam.

Senyum bangga terpatri kala dirinya berhasil menunaikan misi. Namun segera lenyap begitu merasakan angin malam yang mendesisis ringan, mengantarkan bisikan padanya untuk segera kembali ke biara sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menenggelamkan pikirannya.

Berbekal nyala lentera ditangan, sang pemuda langsung meninggalkan pintu gereja. Kembali dengan langkah terburu. Menyusuri area pemakaman yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuk mengantarnya ke tempat peristirahatan.

 _Ugh—jadi begitu ya filosifinya._

Benak mendengus kasar. Jubah hitam semakin dirapatkan ketika pemikiran tentang akhir kehidupan datang menyergap. Dapat dirasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ngeri.

 _Sebenarnya seberapa luas sih, tanah pemakaman ini?_

Sakuma semakin bergidik. Bayangan tentang wajah-wajah orang mati yang pernah diceritakan ayahnya tiba-tiba menghalau pandangan.

'Orang yang hidupnya dikelilingi oleh lingkaran dosa maka tidak akan pernah sampai ke akhirat. Wajah rupawan yang pernah dimiliki ketika di dunia, akan rusak tak berbentuk. Dan mereka akan terus mencari jiwa-jiwa lemah untuk ditemani.'

Getaran tubuhnya menghebat. Walaupun pemakaman di gereja diisi oleh orang-orang suci namun aroma kesunyian nan hampa tetap saja menghantui. Andai saja ia tidak mengingat status hidup, rasanya ingin sekali ia berlari. Entah sampai kapan langkahnya yang dirasa berputar-putar ini dapat diakhiri.

Ah?  
Tunggu sebentar.

Sakuma menghentikan langkah.

Benar. Bangunan biara hanya tinggal beberapa langkah kaki namun mengapa ia tak kunjung mampu untuk menghampiri?

"Anda terlihat panik sekali."

Suara halus menyapa. Sakuma tidak ingat bahwa ia melihat orang lain disekitar sana. Mungkinkah itu iblis?

Diambang keraguan dan keingintahuan, maka ia berbalik. Netra birunya menangkap sosok yang dirundung kabut berdiri diantara nisan. Wajanya tersamarkan oleh tudung jubah.

Satu hal yang pasti. Sosok itu masih menapaki tanah. Berarti ia masih memiliki raga dan jiwa yang menyatu.

Sakuma mengambil posisi siaga namun masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"Siapa kau?"—sapanya tidak ramah. Sakuma hanya ingin waspada.

"Maki. Maki Katsuhiko. Tenang saja, aku juga rahib disini kok."

Bahu yang tadinya sempat menegang akhirnya kembali rileks. Ada sedikit rasa lega bahwa sosok yang ditemuinya ini adalah orang-orang dengan golongam seperti dirinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak segera kembali ke biara?"

Dengusan pelan dihembuskan, sang sosok asing tersenyum simpul dibalik tudunnya, "Bapa Yuuki memintaku untuk menunggui mu. Ya, mana tau kalau Sakuma-san membuat kekeliruan."

Sedikit banyak Sakuma merasa geram. Bukan karena kata-katanya yang tidak sopan, hanya saja... Nada bicaranya terlalu mengejek. Namun kembali, kata-kata hanya mampu ia bungkam dalam sikap.

"Gelap-gelap begitu?" balas Sakuma.

Rasa ngeri yang semula mendera telah memuai dihembus angin, diikat pasti oleh gulungan kabut yang menyisir. Dalam batin, Sakuma mengamini bahwa suasan yang mencekam telah pudar kala ia menemukan kawan bicara.

"Bagiku disini tidak gelap, kok"

Kali ini ganti Sakuma yang mendengus. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memaki betapa sombongnya orang satu ini, namun harus diingat. Sebagai anggota baru, pencitraan adalah hal utama.

"Daripada terus berdiri disana, kenapa Sakuma-san tidak kesini saja?"

Sakuma bergeming. Ragu untuk mengambil langkah menghampiri. Terlepas dari rasa ngeri, berdiri di atas tanah peristirahatan terakhir seseorang dirasa sangat tidak sopan.

"Langitnya lumayan bagus jika dilihat dari sini, loh."

"Tapi..."

Raga mengkhianati kata.

Dalam hati Sakuma merutuki kakinya yang justru mengambil langkah untuk mendekat. Walaupun dirasa tidak ingin terburu-buru, namun langkahnya kali ini terasa begitu ringan—amat sangat ringan. Sensasinya yang dirasa begitu berbeda ketika ia menapaki langkah diawal area.

Mereka akhirnya bersisian berdiri.

"Letakkan saja lentera mu disini," Maki menepuk lembut nisan yang dijadikan tempatnya bersandar. Sakuma pun menurut, "lihatlah... Bulannya cukup terang, kan?"

Sakuma mengadahkan kepala, tudungnya jatuh bersampir di punggung. Sambutan pertama yang di dapat adalah cahaya keperakan dari purnama yang sepenuhnya bulat. Menggantung diangkasa seorang diri, tanpa ada arakan awan maupun gemerlap sinar lain yang menemani. Entah karena enggan atau keirian hati.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, bukan?"

Kepala hitam Sakuma mengangguk pelan.

Desisan angin kembali membelai raga. Kali ini Sakuma memejamkan kedua netra, menghayati semilir rasa hangat yang merambat perlahan.

Jika saja ia diberikan kesempatan untuk memandang alam sekitar, mungkin akan ada sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam kepala. Darimana dan sejak kapan rasa nyaman ini tiba?

Sentuhan lembut yang dibalut kebekuan permukaan menyapa sisi wajah, menyadarkan Sakuma dari himne suka cita penuh khidmat. Kedua netra birunya kembali membuka, kali ini dihadapkan langsung oleh wajah yang tersamarkan bayang-bayang tudung kepala.

"Sakuma-san…"

Kali ini—entah hanya perasannya saja atau memang nyata demikianlah yang terjadi—namanya dilantunkan begitu merdu. Ia merasakan sinar bulan menyiram raganya penuh dengan cahaya. Denyut jantung dalam dada perlahan bergelora dan semakin menggebu kala Maki membuka samaran wajahnya.

Helai rambut yang sewarna kedua netra gelap begitu serasi bersanding dengan kulit yang lebih pucat. Hidungnya yang mancung dipahat dengan takaran yang tepat untuk menghirup udara jernih di dunia yang digulung kebutaan berabad-abad. Bibirnya yang mungil disepuh warna merah alami seperti permukaan buah tomat yang sudah masak.

Hanya dengan melihat, Sakuma dapat membayangkan seberapa lembut rasanya ketika disesap.

 _Puji Tuhan! Jadi inikah salah satu bentuk kekuasaan-Nya?_

"Aku bisa menunjukkan keindahan yang lebih dari ini, hanya saja—" Sakuma merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat Maki memperpendek jarak pandangnya. Hanya menyisakan ruang sepanjang jari telunjuk untuk menyambung kata, "—Jika Sakuma-san bersedia memberikan segala yang kau miliki."

Bisikan yang diiringi deru nafas lembut, menyita segala pemikiran sederhana seorang Sakuma. Bibir yang terlihat begitu sedap untuk dilumat akhirnya disesap cepat. Penuh gairah dan begitu menuntut. Seakan dunia fana penuh dusta akan segera terhapus dalam legenda.

Sakuma ingat. Dulu ia pernah mendapatkan pengetahuan saat duduk di sekolah dasar. Pengetahuan umum yang menjadi pembicaraan utama ketika mendatangi misa di hari Minggu. Bahwa sosok wanita merupakan penyihir—bahkan mencapai titik iblis—bagi pria karena keindahan parasnya begitu mengundang dosa.

Sosok kecilnya menyimpan pengetahuan sederhana dalam kotak berharga. Dan seiring beranjak usia, ia pun mendapatkan penampakan realita. Banyak pria menjadi gila dan terjerumus dalam lautan gairah dosa akibat sosok kaum hawa. Tidak keseluruhan memang, tapi begitulah yang terlihat di mata Sakuma.

Jika paras dan tubuh wanita membawa dosa lalu bagaimanakah dengan keindahan yang dimiliki pria?

Pertanyaan baru bagi Sakuma akibat buah pengetahuan sederhananya, dan saat ini—ia menyerahkan kepada Maki untuk membimbingnya mencari jawaban.

* * *

Ibadat Lauda telah usai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Para rahib segera berbaris untuk keluar dari gereja dan berkumpul kembali di ruang makan dalam biara. Tertib seperti biasa.

Johann Bauer pun mengikuti arus langkah kaki para rahib.

Kedua manik biru muda milik Johann bergerilya perlahan. Meniti satu per satu dari awal barisan hingga ujung belakang, namun idak juga menemukan sosok rekan barunya di bengkel kaca milik biara. Pandangannya malah menangkap sosok sang wakil _Abbas_ , Bapa Wolff bersama sang rekan. Berdiri diam di sebuah makam bernisan.

Berbekal rasa ingin tahu, ia pun datang menyapa kedua sosok petinggi biara.

"Bapa Wolff dan Bapa Yuuki, anda tidak segera ber—"

"Apa kau mengenali pemilik ini, Bauer?"

Sapaan ramah Johann harus digantungkan kala sang guru melempar pertanyaan yang begitu menuntut. Sehelai jubah hitam berukuran besar disodorkan padanya, Johann menggeleng tanda tak mengenali.

Sang _Abass_ yang hanya diam kini berjalan tertatih, menghampiri batu nisan yang disinggahi lentera yang sudah padam. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas dari tongkat penyangga mengusap-usap permukaan nisan yang terbubuhi debu tanah.

"Tidak salah lagi itu adalah milik Sakuma."

Yang paling muda diantara ketiganya membelakakan mata. Pandangannya dialihkan pada jubah yang masih dalam genggaman sang guru. Benaknya secara tiba-tiba merasakan adanya irama kegelisahan

 _Kenapa jubah milik Sakuma ada disini?_

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang, Yuuki?" suara geram sang guru menggema di tengah kesunyian. Johann sebagai murid tidak mampu berkata apa-apa atas kemurkaan sang pria paruh baya.

"Entahlah—" gerakan tangan Yuuki berhenti saat dirasa lempeng batu yang diusapnya berhasil dibebaskan dari debu, "—sebaiknya kita doakan jiwa-nya yang malang. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya."

Johann Bauer hanya mampu memandang nanar batu nisan dihadapannya . Sebuah kalimat sederhana tertera,

 ** _Requiesce in pace,_**

 **Maki Katsuhiko**

 **1329**

"Kita akan mendoakannya bersama saat ibadat Prima."

* * *

A/N :

 _Abbas_ : merupakan kepala biara. Awalnya Abbas merupakan gelar hormat untuk seluruh biarawan namun kemudian dibatasi oleh hokum _kanon_ sehingga digunakan untuk menyapa para imam yang berstatus tinggi. Disini saya menggunakan Eyang Yuuki sebagai pemimpin tertinggi biara dan Bapak Herman Wolff sebagai wakilnya.

Ibadat Harian : merupakan doa-doa wajib yang dilakukan di suatu biara sepanjang hari. Biasanya diurutkan demikian : Vigiliae (ibadat malam, 02.30-03.00), Lauda (Ibadat pagi 05.00-06.00), Prima (07.30), Teria (Ibadat Siang 09.00), Sexta (Ibadat Siang, tengah hari), Nona (antara pukul 14.00-15.00), Vesperae (Ibadat Sore 16.30) dan Komplina (Ibadat Penutup 18.00).

Seperti yang pernah saya baca dari beberapa sumber, abad pertengahan ini sangat kental dengan mistik dan tahayul. Haha, tapi maaf kalau dicerita ini sangat ga berasa nuansanya.

Dan—cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya Umberto Eco. Tapi kebanyakan dari tulisan saya ini adalah hasil pemikiran ngawur saya.

Udah segitu dulu, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.

Salam,

Sve


End file.
